Energy storage components, such as batteries and capacitors, are used in a variety of electronic devices. As technology evolves, devices using these components consistently demand smaller component sizes. However, in meeting the demands of technology, these components cannot sacrifice performance. As such, the art requires energy storage components which are smaller, but which meet or exceed energy requirements.
In meeting these requirements, manufacturing improvements are needed. New manufacturing processes must manage new components efficiently, and reliably, enabling new configurations. To improve space efficiency, new manufacturing processes are needed to tailor components to their respective application. Hand tailoring of components, such as flexible sheets, can be labor intensive and time consuming. Thus a new automated system is needed which can efficiently tailor components for use. Further, what is needed is a tailoring system which is more reliable than hand tailoring.